I Need To Know
by icyslumber
Summary: Hermione's tired of the game they've been playing, it's time for them to face reality. Oneshot. Songfic, to Vanessa Hudgens 'Psychic'. DHr.


**Hey! This is my first HP fanfic. It's Draco/Hermione 'cause I love that pairing. The song is 'Psychic' by Vanessa Hudgens. I hope you like it!**

**The song is in _bold italics._**

**And if you don't like this pairing don't read, coz i don't wan't any flames.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**__**

**_Sometimes I feel his love, sometimes I don't_**

**_There's times when he proves it then times when he won't_**

The footsteps come closer and I turn around blindly, building up the scream which would have cried out of my throat if he hadn't, roughly, put his hand on my mouth.

Manhandling me, he pushes me against the wall. As soon as I smell his delicious scent. I know it's him, my fears melt away. The mixture of his cologne and personal fragrance intoxicate me past boundaries of sanity. Common sense tells me to be afraid, but I will never get another moment like this if I do run. He shouldn't be using me like this, but I'm far too deep to pull myself out. Besides I'm already addicted.

**_Its time I know the deal about how he truly feels_**

**_I guess what's killing me is just not knowin'_**

His body is pressed up against mine, his arms supporting me so I don't fall or dig into the stone wall behind me. Breathing raggedly, he gently pushes my hair away from my face. I can see his eyes cold and hard like flint. But he wouldn't be risking everything he's achieved by loving a mudblood, let alone being seen anywhere near me if he wasn't slightly attracted.

Cautioning me with his every movement he slowly bends his mouth towards me with the lightest of kisses. That simple touch arouses me and I find myself holding him closer, our bodies are crushed but still I find it insufficient. I know there is only a little while before he leaves.

_**My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic**_

_**They tell me just beware I may or may not like it**_

_**But either way I know I need to get some answers**_

_**About where I stand with him**_

_**How do I know, I need to know**_

Before the thought is even processed through my brain that he was, at long last, holding me again. The safety of his arms leave me and the warmth from his body is replaced by icy coldness.

He has gone.

**_If he's for real won't you please let me know_**

**_Or is he just playin', what's your magic card show_**

The next morning we fall into the act again. I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin, born to hate. But I can't be made into a puppet, my whole life seems to be revolving around him. I want my independence, but I'm weak. The Gryffindor bravery jumps out of the window when he walks by, insults me or my heritage but I believe that deep down he cares. Maybe not as much as I do, but a speck of tenderness is all I need to know the truth.

**_Something 'bout when he's here makes me not see so clear_**

**_Does your crystal ball show any lovin' at all_**

The day drags on at snail's pace, I worry in the anticipation of the evening. Maybe he'll come again when I'm on my rounds. Everyone says I've been distracted this year, but I'm trying to pull it off. Telling people that they're imagining things. But I can see they know more them they are willing to show.

**_My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic_**

**_They tell me just beware I may or may not like it_**

**_But either way I know I need to get some answers_**

**_About where I stand with him_**

**_How do I know, I need to know_**

I run into him as I rush into the Great hall for a quick lunch. He's got his Slytherin 'friends' with him and, quickly, he whips out an insult. I can't respond, I can't even breathe. It hits me again and again that he can look so breathtaking, why is he even bothering to look at a bookworm like me?

Harry and Ron come to my rescue, telling him to leave me alone they drag me away.

They know everything, I couldn't hide for long. Approval on this 'relationship' will not be gained, but I know they pity me. They try not to show it, but they do. They pity the fact that my ardor is not returned. I pick at my food, I can't eat anymore as nervousness claws my stomach to shreds. Tonight I will know.

**_I know this must seem so desperate_**

**_But desperate is what I've become_**

**_I'll do anything to know I'm the only one_**

**_Anything to get the truth from you_**

He returns in the evening, I let him kiss me. Savoring every precious moment I have left with him. He's torn between leaving and staying, I can see the conflict in his silver eyes.

_**My friends all tell me maybe I should seek a psychic**_

_**They tell me just beware I may or may not like it**_

_**But either way I know I need to get some answers**_

_**About where I stand with him**_

_**How do I know**_

Just as he untangles himself away from me, I clutch his arm and turn him around to face me. I hope my face shows confidence and my feelings for him. But he's always been able to read my eyes, which I know are pleading.

I whispered the words that will make an irreversible change to my life.

_**"I need to know?"**_

* * *

**How was it?**

**Please review! They're VERY appreciated.**


End file.
